Redemption's Heart
by Marina-ondine
Summary: (Sequel to Assasin's heart) Edward has been kidnapped by the Volturi in hope that the talented member's of the Cullen clan will join Aro's army. What will the Cullens do to get back their Edward? A lot of OC X OC and sadly not much werewolf...Do not read if you are a Jacob/Renesmee fanatic. Rated T because of swearing :P
1. Capture

Edward's POV: It had been a long day, the kind of day when being a vampire doesn't help with spped up of time. I just spent the day in Canada, Bella and I had a fight about suggestion of Alec, the volturi's pet, coming for a visit. Like I would put the family in that insane level of danger and risk. She stormed off and her scent led to Canada but went cold when I hit Toronto. I ran back to forks a different route hoping to pick up Bella's scent again but no luck. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when a huge amount of pain surged through my body. The pain was immense like the burning of the venom only worse. Jane. I had just enough energy to open my eyes and see the people probably about to kill me. Jane, Felix and Demetri surrounded me in a circle. Felix lifted my body as I writhed in pain. And the last thing I heard was Jane and Demetri talking before I blacked out...


	2. A plan and near forgiveness

Bella's POV: The moment I knew Edward was gone, the moment I knew that he was in the hands of the monsters who turned me into this creature with no hope of redemption. Was the moment I felt true, merciless pain. Pain far worse than the venom's effect on human flesh, the kind of pain that you could never forget. All I know is that to get him back I must become my worst fear, the side of me that I've done so much to suppress even in the 10 years of active service I had to endure. I will avenge the time taken from me and Edward, I will avenge the lives I've taken and I will destroy the Volturi. But I will need help. I got up from the chair in mine and Edward's room and headed to Carlisle's office to start the plan of getting Edward back.  
Renier's POV: A dark cloud had swarmed over the lives of this coven. I can barely stand myself for the loss of Honey's humanity, the whole family is in mourning. Edward is probably being consumed by the same torture as I went through not so long ago. I looked at Honey, she was sat with Rosalie, who'd become Honey equivalent of a big sister. In the mortal world of high school, Honey is dead. A tragic car accident had left her aunt, her friends and her school in mourning. Honey's expression was that of pity, she didn't have chance to know Edward which made her that much sadder. Her head suddenly perked up and she looked into my eyes. I'd never seen a kinder shade of red. I've known her only for a few days and already I was deeply in love with her. She was amazing, her thirst was so tame and her personality was concentrated Honey instead of the blood craving creature I feared. She has tried to talk to me but I simply run off I can't stand the guilt. My thoughts were suddenly put on hold as Bella rushed into the room with her and Carlisle's laptops.  
"We have a lot of work to do..." She said, her voice stern, a voice not to be messed with.  
"What?" Carlisle asked clutching Esme's hand as the family crowded around Bella.  
"We are going to get my husband back and we're going to destroy the Volturi at the same time..." She hissed, I think she may have gone crazy with grief.  
"Bella are you cr..." Rosalie began but was interrupted by Alice's vacant expression.  
"Alice?" Esme whispered patting Alice's shoulder.  
"Bella's plan will take us too Edward but I can't see beyond that..." Alice's face lit up as did Bella's.  
"Wait what plan?" Jasper asked.  
"We're going to rally enemies of the Volturi prehaps even friends to help us fight, my shield will protect us from Jane so they've lost their advantage" Bella began as she looked at Carlisle. "The Volturi have gone too far, Aro has become mad with power"  
"Bella, this is crazy..." I began "The Volturi have us 3 to 1 and who would join such a stupid crusade?"  
"I will..." Honey whispered from Rosalie's side. I looked at her in utter rage. "From what I've heard they need to be destroyed"  
"Honey you don't know what you're saying..." Rosalie hissed.  
"I'm going to fight" Emmett chortled.  
"If there is a chance of getting my son back I'll fight" Esme smiled.  
Before I could tell them how stupid the plan was everyone had agreed to fight. They all looked at me.  
"Ren, we need you" Bella said utter desperation consumed her once musical voice.  
"Well I need to protect someone anyway" I laughed looking at Honey. She smiled as she walked over clutching my hand to keep me from escaping.  
"I think I love you Ren... And I want to protect you..." She whispered.  
I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't stop myself and grabbed her pulling her lips to mine. It was like an explosion all over my lips. She quickly deepened the kiss and started to tug on my hair. Her lips were intoxicating tasting like some unknown substance more addictive than cocaine. I reluctantly broke the kiss to see the awkward faces of my family.  
"Come with me..." I whispered to Honey as I grabbed her arm pulling her into a run towards the forest.  
"Renier where are we going?" Honey said as I gripped her hand as if it were my life line or the last source of blood left in the world.  
I realised we were far enough from the family's ears and I suddenly came to a stop. Honey was suddenly pinning me to a nearby tree sending a large crack up the side of it. Her lips were suddenly on mine, her tongue toying with mine. Her fingers were in my hair tugging and twirling. I was loosing control of my worries, the guilt. They seemed meaningless. My thoughts became more hazy as her mouth starting to play with my throat.  
"I love you Renier..." She breathed on my skin. I loved Honey so much that words could not express the need to be close to her.  
"I love you..." I said as our clothes started to tear, ripping like tissue under our strong hands. And we carried on into the first time I've had fun since becoming a monster.


	3. Writer's Block !

Dudes Help !  
School GCSE'S have at last released their stressful grip only to reveal... Writer's block.  
How will the battle take place ?  
Will the Cullens live happily ever after ?  
Who will Nessie fall for ? etc... etc...  
Need assistance from all you awesome people out there !


	4. I can't be bothered

Hey guys, i'm going to be a bit of a debbie downer but i'm not going be writing anything else for redemption heart... If anyone wants it you can have it but i wanna focus of my studies and write fanfiction for other things... So yeah if no one wants it i'll just delete it :)


End file.
